Guest
by monitorscreen
Summary: [Digimon Adventure X Tactics] A chance meeting that might have opened a door of discovery. [Takenouchi Sora, Youko, Haruka]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure is the creation of Toei Animation; Tatics the creation of Kinoshita Sakura and Higashiyama Kazuko. Neither is mine.  
**Summary:** A chance meeting that might have opened a door of discovery.  
**Author's notes:** Written for LJ comm **Ficlets on Demand**. Request: _Gimmick crossover_ by **researchotaku**. I wrote the majority of this during free time in school :-)

* * *

**Guest**

by monitor screen

-o-

Sora straightened from hemming her latest piece, and was surprised to notice it was already dark out; the hours had slid away quicker than she thought. It had been a productive day.

She would have to thank Youko-chan for that. Her model of the project was diligent and cooperative, but most of all, Youko-chan had an air about her that was perfect for the traditional theme Sora was working on - it was as if the young girl was raised wearing kimono, an unlikely case these days. It was just Sora's luck that her model was inherently graceful.

Sora smoothed the lapels one last time, and returned Youko's expectant smile. "Alright. Let's stop here for the day. I expect you to come back by ten tomorrow morning, got me?"

"Sure!" Youko grinned enthusiastically, almost bouncing on her toes but keeping still for Sora to remove the garment orderly. Sora gathered and tidied everything while the girl changed back into her everyday clothes. She did not feel like staying overtime tonight.

Youko was humming quietly to herself in the elevator lobby when Sora finished locking down the workshop. Despite only knowing Youko for a few days, Sora had already developed an affection for the cheerful girl. Perhaps that was why she blurted out an invitation to have dinner together as they exited the building. Yamato was away on a conference again, and even though Sora had Biyomon as company, it was not quite the same to share a friendly meal with a _person_.

Sora had not expected the hesitation from Youko. The girl had been so genial all along, that Sora had forgotten they were hardly friends; she supposed Youko-chan would have more pleasant dinning partner than her employer...

Just as the retraction of proposal was on the tip of her tongue, Youko gave her a shy smile. "I'm expected home. But if Takenouchi-san doesn't mind, you can come join us."

The offer was heartwarming. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." Sora let the girl led her off a side street.

----------

The district to which they headed was ancient, decrepit. Nowhere someone like Youko-chan would live in. Sora guessed they were only passing through the area as a shortcut, so she was truly shocked when Youko reached for the gate of one of the houses. The garden walls were high, the paint off-white with age and peeling. Brambles and cracked branches spilled over the top of the walls. Sora could not see any light on; the whole place was like those witch lairs from fairy tales.

Youko, totally unconcerned, pushed the creaking gate open and welcomed Sora in. She walked serenely through the rambling weeds, and lit the lamp at the front porch. Warmth washed over the derelict garden.

But just as Sora began to heave a sigh of relief, she got a good scare from the figure lurking amid half-shadows. The figure's glowing eyes seemed to bore straight into Sora, before Youko-chan spoke and broke the connection.

"Haruka, this is my boss Takenouchi-san." She turned back to Sora and gave her a small smile, "Takenouchi-san, this is Haruka." And, leading the way inside, Youko tossed a "Please make yourself at home. Dinner will be soon!" before disappearing to where Sora supposed the kitchen was.

Sora stood uncertain in the middle of the living room, at a loss now that her hostess was gone. Failing to get any instruction from the silent Haruka, she invited herself to a seat, and slowly, began to look around.

The room was barren, the walls and floor scratched and faded, though uncharacteristically clean. The table Sora was at was smoothed from years of touch, the cushion under her stiff but accommodating. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a hardwood cupboard at the corner, on which an old black-and-white photograph was framed.

Sneaking a glance in Haruka's direction, Sora subtly shifted closer to get a better look at the portrait. The young man depicted had pale hair, and eyes of a curious shade. On anything else, Sora would have deemed that degree of grey to mean red; but it was improbable for human eyes to be _red_... wasn't it?

A jingle pulled Sora out from the thoughtful review of the ritual robes the figure in the photo wore. Haruka had settled down at the far side of the room. It was the first time since her arrival that Sora could get a clear view of her mysterious host.

Haruka was a gangly man, with a natural grace that was both wild and delicate at the same time. He would have been the type to make Sora blush for inappropriate thoughts, if not for that menacing air about him. Now he just made Sora wary.

Fortunately, the uncomfortable silence was relieved by Youko serving out dinner with a flair. The room seemed to immediately brighten up, even Haruka mellowing as he accepted a worn-out bowl from the girl. Sora looked down at her own smooth porcelain, the question barely swallowed as Youko bustled about to bring in more dishes. It was probably wiser to not pry.

Dinner was a quiet affair, punctuated with the soft clinking of china and occasional small talks from Youko-chan. And the random soft chimes of bells. The first time she heard it, Sora had looked around for the source, before she registered the slim bracelet on Haruka's wrist; it was such an unlikely choice of accessory for the man.

_But then_, Sora thought as Youko-chan poured her more tea, _it's probably a gift_. She had wondered ever since her arrival about the nature of relationship between sweet Youko and the forbidding Haruka. The easiest conclusion would be that they were romantically involved, but that did not seem quite right to Sora...

Abruptly, Haruka stood and left the table. It was not an angry exit - the slide of the screen door was calm and collected - but it made Sora worry about offending her host. She looked over to Youko, catching the flash of concern before the girl turned an apologetic smile on her. "Haruka is like that; please forgive him."

The rest of the evening went uneventfully. Haruka did not reappear.

----------

When it was time for Sora to leave, Youko insisted that she should be escorted - _to the bus station, at least_. Since there was really only one viable escort candidate, Sora tried her best to refuse - she did not think Haruka would be all that keen to see her again; truth be told, neither was she. But Youko-chan was adamant.

And so Sora waited at the shady entrance, while Youko went off to retrieve her absent house mate. Soon Haruka came out to meet her, looking ruffled, yet markedly without the annoyance Sora would have expected of him. He gave the barest of smiles and motioned her forward.

Their walk was hushed, wordless, but not uncomfortably so. Sora suspected Haruka had gotten a talking-to, because despite being taciturn as ever, his entire attitude was much more amicable now. Not to the degree of being falsely attentive, but there was a kind of... approachability. It was obscurely reassuring.

At long last they passed from the ancient district, entering once again into the neon lights of the city. Sora looked up for road signs, but was instead caught transfixed at the sight of Haruka squinting at a distant tower top. Red rays flashed mesmerisingly from the glass roof, and out of nowhere, Sora felt a pang of sadness at the nostalgia radiating off her companion.

The moment was gone as soon as it was recognised. Haruka averted his gaze, turning back to Sora; with a simple nod he resumed leading the way.

It was not long before they arrived at the appropriate bus stop. Haruka waited with Sora, idly playing with the bells at his wrist. The cold light of the station glinted off the soft metal, lending them a surreal quality. Sora would always remember afterwards that secretive, gentle smile of Haruka, seemingly from another world, removed from the impassionate street side they were at.

The bells chimed; the bus arrived. Awoken from his trance, Haruka stepped back to let Sora board. Just as she was about to wave him farewell, she heard Haruka's dark, deep voice for the first time, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Takenouchi-san."

Sora was too surprised to react properly. When she had settled down in a seat, the tall figure was already long gone.

-o-


End file.
